Yukie Utsumi (Manga)
"I wasn't going to play by their rules and I, sure as hell, wasn't going to go through this alone! Backstory Yukie was an intelligent,charismatic and practical caring girl, who was bold enough to say what was on her mind. Yukie was the class vice president and was known to be a born leader. Friends and Enemies Yukie was best friends with Haruka Tanizawa. Yukie's other close friends were Noriko Nakagawa, Yuko Sakaki, Chisato Matsui, Satomi Noda, Yuka Nakagawa, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, and Izumi Kanai. Yukie had a crush on Shuya Nanahara since she first saw him. The majority of the class trusted Yukie, the only known student to have a problem with her was Toshinori Oda and even then it was for a petty reason. In the Program Yukie was seated behind Fumiyo and watched her die. Her desk was a pool of blood, with Fumiyo's head lying on it, staring at Yukie. When Yukie is let out of the school, she runs away crying and then found a place to rest where at that point she became angry and came up with the plan to gather as many of her friends as possible together, and have them think things through and try to work out a way off of the island. She first approaches Haruka Tanizawa. Afterwards, at the entrance of the school, they witness Niida kill Akamatsu. Haruka decides only to let girls join. They decide to let Takako Chigusa go as it was decided that she wasn't a team player. They approach Satomi Noda, Yuka Nakagawa and Chisato Matsui. Yukie offers to let Kaori Minami join them but she runs away, while talking about a cat. Yukie and the girls decide not to let Yoshimi Yahagi join as she was in Mitsuko's gang. They later witnessed the double suicides of Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto by jumping off a cliff She and the rest of her group find a lighthoues and lock themselves in. Chisato discovers Yuko Sakaki, who's verging on catatonic. The girls then find Hiroki Sugimura with an injured Shuya Nanahara. Yukie lets them in and talks with Hiroki about the recent events where she learns that Kazuo Kiriyama and Mitsuko Souma are playing to win. She then finds out that Hiroki has a crush on Kayoko Kotohiki and he leaves to search for her. As Shuya is recovering Yukie takes care of him and dresses his wounds and then kisses him while he sleeps. When Shuya awakens, Yukie tells him that Hiroki had said that Shogo and Noriko had gotten away. He then askes who has died while he was out. She mentions that several people, including Hirono Shimizu, Yutaka Seto, Keita Iijima, Yuichiro Takiguchi, Tadakatsu Hatagami, Toshinori Oda, and Shuya's good friend Shinji Mimura, have died; Yukie then tells how she and the girls got together and found the lighthouse. Shuya then tells her that Shogo has told him that there is a way off the island, Yukie then tells him that she can't fully trust in that and then mentions that Shuya would make a good husband and that she would spend a lot of time worring about him if she was his wife,she brushes this off when she realizes what she said and goes to leave to convince the other girls. She tells him that she trust in Shuya and asks if he and Noriko are together. She then says that they could be dead tomorrow with things left unsaid.She admits that she has a crush on him and kisses him Yukie exits the room and hopes that she and Noriko can still be friends even if they like the same guy. In the kitchen, Yukie announces that Shuya will make it and as the other girls tease her about her being gone for a long time with Shuya, Yuko Sakaki attempts to poison Shuya after having witnessed the aftermath of his struggle with Tatsumichi Oki. Yuko accidentally kills Yuka Nakagawa with the poison and then the girls panic. Satomi blames Chisato who in turn blames Haruka. Yukie tries to calm Satomi down however Haruka believes Satomi is the killer. Chisato grabs her gun but before she can do anything she is shot in the stomach by Satomi. Yukie asks if this is what Satomi wanted and say Satomi is now a killer and that she killed Chisato before she even knew. Haruka tells Yukie to shoot Satomi as she knows Satomi will kill them all and Satomi aims her gun at Haruka. Yukie gets her gun and aims it at Satomi to stop her but not kill her however she is gunned down before she can. Appearances More to be added * The Worst Game in History * The Oath * Other Side of the Door * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * Hope (Thoughts) Notes & Trivia * Yukie was the 31st person to die overall, the 29th to die during the program, the 28th person to be murdered overall. *Yukie was the first person to kiss Shuya Nanahara on the lips, although this was while he was sleeping. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Female